


No One Lives Forever

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghost Mollymauk Tealeaf, Very Very Light Angst, angst but not really, basically Beau's sad but she's alright i promise, does it count as major character death if they're already dead, i don't wanna tag it as hurt/comfort but like a smidgen of hurt/comfort, i think it's 26 right--, i wrote this back when i first heard Molly's playlist which is also why the title is that, look i know Molly's deck was weird and had different cards but shhhhhh let me have this, meant to tag that way earlier but i have the attention span of a gnat, spoilers for episode 26, using tarot cards for easy symbolism machine go brrrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Mollymauk watches as Beau tries to figure out his tarot cards.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	No One Lives Forever

Mollymauk leaned against Beau, resting his arm on her head as she sat criss-cross on the floor and setting his head in his hand. She had cards laid out in front of her, they were mostly face-down and messily set out, but a few were facing upwards, and she held one in her hand.

“You have no idea how to use those, do you?” He asked, chuckling lightly. She didn’t answer, not that he had particularly expected her to. “Start with just one, you can work your way up to the fancy stuff.” Molly tried to will her to remember the times he sat down and gave fortunes for the group. It seemed to work, at least a little bit, as she gathered the cards and shuffled them.

It wasn’t anything flashy or complicated, in fact she almost dropped half the deck at least twice, but it was functional. Molly looked over her shoulder as she drew a card.

“Death, reversed.” He commented, still leaning on Beau’s head. “Something happened, big change maybe, but you won’t accept it. You’ve gotta stop running from this, Beau, it happened, you can’t undo it now.”

Beau glared down at the card in her hand, Molly could just barely see tears welling up in her eyes. It looked awful on her, that twisted expression of grief and anger.

He moved to sit down across from her, flicking the card in her hand. It shifted, just a bit. He poked her cheek, or he tried to, really all he had the ability to do was barely tap her. “What’re you crying over? Do you ever know what this means? I know you can’t hear me, so you sure as hell didn’t pick it up just now.”

Beau smiled softly, though the tears were still threatening to fall in the corners of her eyes. She glanced up from the card, looking in Molly’s direction, though her gaze went just past him. “Fuck you, Molly.”

He smiled as well, he hoped she saw it, and hoped that he had enough influence with his wanting to let her see for just a second. “Fuck you too, Beau.” He pushed the card on the top of the deck as much as reality would allow him.

Beau picked it up and looked at it for a little while, before setting it on the ground so he could see as well.

Ten of Cups, reversed from Molly’s perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don't know,  
> Ten of Cups upright typically represents in a few words wholeness, connection, and coming full circle  
> Ten of Cups reversed typically represents a broken family, some sort of blocked intimacy, or something disjointed


End file.
